Since the events of Sep. 11, 2001, the Department of Homeland Security has increased security dramatically in U.S. airports. Such security efforts include screening passengers and carry-on bags and luggage for contraband including narcotics and/or explosive materials.
At least some known security scanning systems employ ion mobility spectrometry to localize and/or identify contraband, such as narcotics and explosives. Many such spectrometers add ammonia gas molecules to a carrier gas to filter a spectrum analyzed by the spectrometer by removing interfering compounds, such as environmental compounds. At least some known spectrometers use ammonia gas generated from the evaporation of liquid anhydrous ammonia. The liquid ammonia must be pressurized to maintain a liquid form at room temperature. The National Fire Protection Association (NFPA) 704 Hazard Rating System considers liquid anhydrous ammonia a Category 3 highly toxic material and, according to the International Air Transport Association, liquid anhydrous ammonia may not be transported on passenger aircraft.
Moreover, at least some known spectrometers use ammonia gas generated from gas permeation devices, such as sealed capsules containing pressurized liquid anhydrous ammonia. Such gas permeation devices emit ammonia gas at a consistent rate through a gas-permeable surface. Such gas permeation devices may be composed of stainless steel tubes, with a permeable membrane at one end of the tube. However, the metal tubes and endcaps are opaque and do not provide a method for visually inspecting the remaining ammonia level. In addition, to be transported, such devices must be able to withstand a pressure of approximately 2,000 pounds per square inch (PSI) without leaking, and require a scrubber cartridge containing ammonia-absorbent material to be packaged with the device. Because such devices must be pressurized, the transportation options are limited.
Other known gas permeation devices may be composed of Teflon permeation tubes containing anhydrous ammonia in a two-phase equilibrium between a gas phase and a liquid phase. At a constant temperature, such devices emit ammonia gas through permeable walls at a constant rate. Such Teflon devices continuously emit ammonia gas at room temperature and must be refrigerated to extend the lifetime of the devices. Such Teflon devices must also be pressurized due to the use of liquid anhydrous ammonia, limiting transportation options.
Alternatively, bottled calibration gases having a mixture of air and a known amount of ammonia gas may be used to provide ammonia gas. However, gas cylinders require regulators and significant storage space. Such gas cylinders may be used in laboratory environments but are not conducive for portable instrument applications. Moreover, static mixtures within the gas cylinders are often unreliable and inaccurate at the concentration levels needed for the demands of IMS technology.
Another method of providing ammonia gas for use in IMS systems includes reacting ammonium salts with a strong base to liberate the ammonia gas. However, such reactions require that the ammonium salts and base are mixed together and heated in order to liberate the ammonia gas. Water is a product of such reactions, and water and/or water vapor interfere with IMS analyses.
The need for pressurized liquid anhydrous ammonia restricts the available methods of transportation of ammonia generation devices. For example, such devices may be required to be shipped via motor vehicle, rail freight, cargo vessel, and/or dedicated cargo aircraft, but may not be shippable using conventional passenger transportation methods. Moreover, the use of alternative sources, such as ammonium carbonate (Chemical Abstract Service Number 506-87-6) or ammonium bicarbonate (CAS Number 1066-33-7) to generate ammonia gas also produces water vapor, which may interfere with the detection and/or analysis abilities of such spectrometers. Further, the use of stainless steel tubes does not allow visual inspection of the remaining lifetime of the device. There is therefore a need for an ammonia generation and delivery device that does not require pressurization and allows visual inspection of the remaining lifetime of the device.